


No Civilizing Hides our Animal Impulses

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Floyd Leech, Alpha!Jade Leech, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Choking, Floyd Leech has never cared about property damage when it comes to sex, Floyd Leech is a brat with 0 preservation, Floyd literally getting fucked so hard he passes out, Human Form! Floyd Leech, M/M, Mer Form! Jade Leech, Sibling Incest, The tweels can't fuck unless they're practically maulling eachother, bruises and injury kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: “..Forgot to take your rut suppressants….Jade~?” Floyd can’t help but laugh, as a full shiver passes through him at the sheer intensity of Jade’s scent. The room is saturated completely in it, and Floyd can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand completely on edge. His human form struggles to try to deal and process the surge of adrenaline and hormones that flood his body in response. Even on suppressants, something swirls aggressively in the pit of his stomach. His alpha instinct always responds so strongly to Jade’s. To claw and bite and tear each other apart.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	No Civilizing Hides our Animal Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on twitter @riddlerozhearts where i rambled about this shit sometimes

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Floyd can’t help but grin ear to ear as he slowly turns the doorknob. It had been a very long time since something like this had happened. After all, they almost always synched up in the sea, and on land, it was Floyd who forgot to take his suppressants the most. Jade never…

“..Forgot to take your rut suppressants….Jade~?” Floyd can’t help but laugh, as a full shiver passes through him at the sheer intensity of Jade’s scent. The room is saturated completely in it, and Floyd can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand completely on edge. His human form struggles to try to deal and process the surge of adrenaline and hormones that flood his body in response. Even on suppressants, something swirls aggressively in the pit of his stomach. His alpha instinct always responds so strongly to Jade’s. To claw and bite and tear each other apart. 

“....careful, I would hate to take that as you mocking me. After all, Azul said he wouldn’t help you the next time you fell into rut because of your carelessness.” There’s such an edge to Jade’s voice as he speaks that Floyd can’t help laugh again, letting another shiver run through him.

Floyd would perhaps take Jade’s threat a little more seriously, maybe, under different circumstances. Jade is in his eel form, stretched out in what is the largest bathtub Azul owns. Almost all of his Eel form is scrunched in there except for the last foot or two of his tail, which dancles off the end. One hand of Jade’s is clenched so tightly against the rim of the bathtub, that his claws are absolutely going to leave scratch marks. His other hand is desperately attempting to give himself any sort of relief. There’s just that hint of unguarded feral nature in Jade’s eyes that he usually keeps so much better under lock and key.

“Don’t think you can really threaten me right now~~!” Floyd takes in the disheveled mess Jade’s hair is in. A rare sight no one else will even see. Even rarer is how aggressively hard Jade is. The bioluminescent hue covers more than usual, and the tip even has that extra sheen to it. He watches as Jade’s eyes haze just a little bit as he digs his own claws slightly into the side.

“...We should move to a tank somewhere.” Jade says like he really has enough sense to be able to do this. “Azul would hate it if we broke this bathtub with both of us.” With that, he attempts to sit up a little more, and let’s out a hiss when the tip of his dick presses against his stomach.

Humming for a moment, Floyd stares at Jade’s full length, before taking another step towards the bathtub. “Nah. We’ll be fine.” Quickly, with little care, Floyd begins to strip, watching the way Jade stares hungrily at him. There are still bite marks on the inside of his thigh from their last encounter. There’s a mark on his side from Azul as well.

“We really can’t break the bathtub, Floyd. It will not handle both of us.” Jade tries to act like he cares about the far too expensive bathtub, which in reality, they could just buy Azul another one. Probably? Floyd has never cared about property damage when it comes to sex. He hasn’t started now either, but he does have an idea that he’s been thinking about for awhile.

“We won’t~~” Floyd grins before, hopping into the bathtub so he’s straddling Jade. “We are gonna flood the bathroom though~” Laughing, Floyd turns the bathtub faucet. Jade opens his mouth to say something but catches Floyd’s glance to the bathroom door, which has several towels shoved underneath it. Floyd uses that momentary distraction to lean down and slip him past his lips. Jade’s tail squirms in response as he lets out a sound he would normally never let anyone hear. Floyd laughs again and the vibrations are a little more than Jade can handle in this state. Jade slips a hand into Floyd’s hair and tries to push him deeper onto his dick. Floyd immediately lets his teeth catch against his skin the second he hits the back of his throat.

“...shit.” Jade lets out without meaning to, as Floyd swallows hard against his dick. For a moment, Floyd raps his tongue hard around his dick as he bobs his head, letting it hit the back of his throat each time. It’s absolutely not enough, but it’s far more successful that Jade’s own efforts had been. Just as quickly as it started, it stops. Floyd immediately leans back and grins, letting the glowing liquid drip from his teeth and lips. Jade can’t stop the growl that he lets out.

“Hehehe~. It’s so much fun seeing you like this. You want to cum in my mouth, yeah? Hehe. I could let you, but I’ve got much better plans~” Floyd looks down and sees the swell at the base. He wraps his hands around the bulge and squeezes lightly. Instantaneously, Jade’s form shifts, wrapping the very end of his tail once around Floyd’s form. Jade’s eyes are wide, an expression that Floyd never gets to see except like this. He immediately moves forward and bites Floyd’s neck more than hard enough to draw blood, as a warning. Floyd lets out a quick, high pitched sound of delight, leaning his head to show as much skin as he can. He can’t help but shiver as he feels the liquid drip from his neck, as something tugs inside of him to bite back. It’s easier to push the predator instinct to the side when he’s not in rut. 

“Do not. Tease me. Like this. Floyd.” Jade manages to say through stained teeth, as he loosens his grip from causing any damage. Well mostly, Floyd knows that it’ll bruise a little. What an exciting new mark to decorate his skin, honestly. He can’t wait until someone in P.E. asks him what happened and he can tell him that Jade tried to squeeze him to death because he wouldn’t fuck him fast enough. Really, the fishies should learn to stop asking questions they don’t want the answers to.

“Don’t worry, Jade~.” Floyd grins wide, as he leans over the side of the bathtub and grabs the bottle of lube. “I plan on taking care of you~” Floyd pours the lube into his hands, coating his fingers. Then, he shifts, so that Jade’s dick presses against his stomach, as he slips his fingers into his entrance.

“....Floyd, you can’t be serious. You’re going to take me in human form…? I’m uncertain that you’ll be able to take me...” Taking a deep breath, Jade lets his tail fall back to the spot it was before. Everytime Floyd thrusts his fingers into himself, he makes sure to press forward into Jade’s weeping erection. Jade can’t stop the growl that he lets out each time. Floyd loves riding that line when Jade is like this, pushing him to the almost snapping point. Jade’s not far off from just fucking Floyd right now as it is, as his claws dig deep into Floyd’s side. The bathwater is an almost purple color between the red from Floyd’s currently human coded blood and the blue from Jade.

“Yeah! I mean. I’ve fucked….fishies….waaaaay smaller….than me before, while I was an eel...and I’m way stronger...” Floyd lets out soft pants as he adds finger after finger. “Can’t wait….to take….your...knot, Jade~.” A strangled pant leaves his lips as he spreads his fingers as far as he’s capable of, as he watches the hungry look in Jade’s eyes only darken the longer he takes. His entire body is on edge with how thick the air is with pheromones, but Jade isn’t quite at the point that Floyd is interested in.

“..if you’re sure…” Though in reality, Jade isn’t sure he’ll let Floyd leave right now in his current state anyway, as much as he sounds mostly in control right now. Floyd shifts, taking his hand out, and recenters himself. The whole motion makes a big splash out of the bathtub. If Jade was a little more put together, he’d perhaps say something about just how badly the bathroom has started to flood. There’s a limit to how much the floor can take, and honestly, they are always pushing their luck with it. 

“Hmm…” Floyd stretches, giving Jade a mischievous grin. He tilts his head in just that way that makes the gold eye flash. Jade eyes’ narrow as Floyd leans forward, so that the smell of Floyd’s blood is almost as strong as the alpha predator hormones that Floyd has to be consciously letting permeate the air.

“Floyd…” Jade says as a warning. His hands shake, as his grip grows almost painfully tight. Floyd can’t help but cackle, like a man who has absolutely no fear of death, as he can feel just how frustrated Jade is.

“Y’know…” Floyd starts slowly, as he moves to stand up. “Maybe I’ll-” It only takes an instant for Jade to move. Floyd finds his face pushed against the rim of the bathtub, Jade’s claws scraping his scalp. His legs are completely tied up by Jade’s tail as Jade presses his erection against his entrance.

“You will do no such thing. You would tease me and then leave…? Was it not entertaining enough to have me underneath you…? Should I make it more interesting…?” Floyd can’t help but shiver violently in response. Every warning bell is going off in his head as Jade’s other hand comes around to squeeze his throat just enough to cut off the air for a moment. In response, Floyd grinds himself against the bathtub wall.

“Gonna….punish me...Nii-san?” Floyd lets out a strangled laugh, that’s cut off as Jade slides himself quickly with no warning all the way to base. Floyd throws his head back, as much as he can, and lets out a scream, before laughing again.

“Yessssssss!” Floyd laughs as his whole body practically shakes in pain and sensory overload. Every single warning bell goes off in his head between the sheer aggression in Jade’s pheromones, to the amount of wounds and vague dizziness from blood loss, to the lightheaded feeling from being choked, to the feeling of being practically split in half. “Jade~~,” Floyd wheezes, trying to struggle out of grip to give him a defiant look. “Are you...gonna….fuck me...or what…?” Floyd wiggles against him, as much as he’s capable of.

That’s enough to finally, completely snap that last restraint that Jade has. Floyd barely has time to process that as Jade moves to fuck him hard and fast and deep. With each thrust, Floyd lets out a scream loud enough that he’s sure the magic they have set up to dampen the sound isn’t quite strong enough. He can’t wait to watch all the fishies squirm when they look at him later.

Floyd comes long before Jade does and can’t help but enjoy the sweet, sweet overstimulation of being fucked into the side of the bathtub so that his dick grinds hard against the surface. When Jade does finally come, his knot swells inside Floyd, drawing yet another scream from his lips, but maybe that scream is from Jade chomping hard into his shoulder over the spot that has scars from the last rut Jade shared with Floyd. Whichever reason it is, Floyd finds himself immediately passing out after laughing a bit to himself. 

When he awakes, he finds himself pressed between the wall and Jade, on Jade’s bed, completely dried off and bandaged up. Both of them are somehow in pjs. Their legs are tangled in that way they always are when they lay together since being on land, and his face is buried in Jade’s side, an arm slung over him. Jade is idly reading a book, and when Floyd stirs, Jade turns his attention to him.

“You’re an absolute menace with no regards to your own safety.” It’s not a lecturing tone. It’s soft and warm with that hint of exasperation Jade has towards him. Floyd laughs weakly and forces himself up, against his body’s wishes, to nuzzle his face against Jade’s.

“Yeah. But you wouldn’t have me any other way. Right, Jade~? Right~?” Floyd laughs again, pressing a kiss to his neck. “That’s why you chose me!”

“....Yes. That is true.” Jade laughs quietly, and Floyd can’t help but grin. “...You should rest.”

“Mm. Yeah. Yeah.” Floyd yawns, trying to move closer. “You think telling them that you fucked me so hard I passed out will get me out of Flying lessons?”

“No, but it would be interesting to watch you ask that…”Jade laughs again, moving to kiss Floyd softly before he passes out.


End file.
